Rome Reborn
thumb|center|650 px|In summer 2018, the Rome Reborn (version 3.0) model started to be used by Flyover Zone Productions as a resource for a series of applications presenting ancient Rome. In July, the first app, which presents the Roman Forum, was published for PCs (Mac, Windows) and VR headsets. In August, our second app, which presents a Flight over Ancient Rome, is being made available. טיסה מעל רומא העתיקה האם אי פעם רצית שאתה יכול לראות את רומא העתיקה בשיא תפארתה? עכשיו אתה יכול! יישום זה משתמש הקסם של VR לקחת אותך על הטיסה בלון אוויר חם מעל העיר כולה עכשיו נעלם. ראה כיצד צוות של ארכיאולוגים של רומא ושל טכנאים תלת-ממדיים, במשך 22 השנים האחרונות, הביא את אלפי המבנים של העיר בחזרה לחיים, למד על שבע הגבעות המפורסמות ותכונות טבעיות אחרות, וגלה כיצד חיו הרומאים הקדומים, שלטו וחסרו את עצמם, לקחו חופשה לנופש, וסגדו לאלים שלהם. ראה את הפורום, הקולוסיאום, אמות המים, מחוז התיאטרון, המקדש האימפריאלי, הקרקס מקסימוס, הארמון הקיסרי, קברי אוגוסטוס והאדריאן, הפירמידה של קסטיוס, ועוד הרבה. האפליקציה כוללת יותר מ -35 נקודות עניין ויותר משתי שעות של תוכן. אתה יכול לארגן את הסיור עם חופש מוחלט. כאשר אתה עובר מנקודה לנקודה, אתה יכול להקשיב פרשנות מומחה על מה שאתה רואה. אתה תראה את העיר בצורה שגם הרומאים העתיקים לא יכלו לעשות - בלון האוויר החם הומצא רק ב -1960 (השתמשנו במילה "קסם", לא כן?). בתוך זמן קצר, תהיה לך מידה של היכרות עם הערים הגדולות ביותר של העת העתיקה, כי לפני VR, רק קומץ של מומחים יכול לטעון שיש לי אחרי כל החיים של המחקר. היישום הוא המקום המושלם להתחיל ליהנות מיישומים רבים כי צוות Reborn רומא יוצר. היישומים האחרים לוקחים אותך אל פני הקרקע ומציגים אזור מסוים של העיר - לדוגמה, הפורום הרומי, מחוז קולוסיאום או הארמון הקיסרי. טיסה מעל רומא מביא את כל זה ביחד מראה לך איך מבנים בודדים ואת המונומנטים להתאים לדפוס גדול יותר של הארגון העירוני. ברגע שאתה מקבל את התמונה הגדולה מיישום זה, אנו בטוחים כי התיאבון שלך לרדת אל הקרקע ו לחקור את המונומנטים בודדים יהיה wheteded. המודעות שלך למגוון האינסופי של המונומנטים של רומא תועלה. הסקרנות שלך תתעורר. לאחר מכן, לאחר שתחקרו את היישומים האחרים על הקרקע, תרצו לחזור לאוויר כדי לראות איך מה שנראה בתחילה כמסתעף של בניינים - ישנם מעל 7,000 מהם! - מתחיל להיכנס המוקד. בקיצור, הטיסה על רומא העתיקה היא לא משהו להשתמש רק פעם אחת. כמו ספר נהדר, הוא מבקר שוב ושוב ביקורים. ככל שאתה משתמש בו, במיוחד בשילוב עם יישומים אחרים שלנו, ככל שאתה תצא מזה. לאחר שתסיים את הטיסה שלך על העיר, להירשם בקהילה Reborn רומא באתר שלנו, לאמוד את רמת המומחיות שלך, ולראות איך אתה מחסנית נגד משתמשים אחרים. צור קשר עם חברים אחרים בקהילה באמצעות הפורום. כתבה מערוץ 10 thumb|650px|מרכז| 17 דצמבר 2018 סיור אימפריה: משקפי המציאות המדומה שיטיסו אתכם לרומא העתיקה עודכן 22:53 17/12/2018 שחר פלד איך נראו הקוליסאום ויתר המבנים המפורסמים ברומא של שנת 320? עכשיו אפשר לראות בעצמכם: קבוצת ארכיאולוגים איטלקים ואמריקנים, אחרי 22 שנות עבודה, נותנים תשובות מלבד הפסטות, הפיצות והפיאצות - השרידים העתיקים של רומא הם האוצרות ההיסטוריים של העיר ומוקד עלייה לרגל. כעת אפשר לבקר ב"עיר הנצחית" כמו שהיא מכונה, כפי שהייתה בשיא תפארתה - אפילו בלי לקום מהספה. קבוצת ארכיאולוגים איטלקים ואמריקנים עובדים כבר 22 שנה על מודל מציאות מדומה שהושק החודש, תחת השם ״רומא: לידה מחדש״, ומשחזר באופן מדויק כ-7,000 מבנים מתקופת הקיסר קונסטנטינוס - שנת 320 לספירה. ממעוף של רחפן, או בסיור בתוך מקדשים עתיקים - חוקרים, תלמידים ותיירים יכולים עכשיו לחוות את האימפריה הרומית במלוא הדרה. מאוחר יותר יתווספו גם סיורים בתוך הקולוסיאום והפנתיאון, והתוכנית היא ליצור תוכנות חדשות שידמו את אתונה של סוקרטס ואת ירושלים בתקופת ישו - כך שחובבי היסטוריה וטיולים יוכלו להתרשם בדרך חדשנית ומהפכנית, מימי הזוהר של האימפריות הגדולות. *המקור Roma reborn 03.JPG Roma reborn 02.JPG המקור: FLIGHT OVER ANCIENT ROME Have you ever wished you could have seen ancient Rome at the peak of its glory? Now you can! This app uses the magic of VR to take you on a flight in a hot air balloon over the entire now-vanished ancient city. See how the Rome Reborn team of archaeologists and 3D technicians has, over the last 22 years, painstakingly brought the city’s thousands of buildings back to life, learn about the famous seven hills and other natural features, and find out how the ancient Romans lived, governed and provisioned themselves, took time off for recreation, and worshiped their gods. See the Forum, Colosseum, aqueducts, theater district, the imperial fora, the Circus Maximus, the imperial palace, the tombs of Augustus and Hadrian, the Pyramid of Cestius, and much, much more. The app has more than 35 points of interest and over two hours of content. You can organize your tour with complete freedom. As you move from point to point, you can listen to expert commentary about what you are seeing. You will see the city in a way that not even the ancient Romans could do--the hot air balloon was only invented in 1960 (we did use the word "magic," didn't we?). In no time, you will have a degree of familiarity with this greatest of ancient cities that, prior to VR, only a handful of experts could claim to have after a lifetime of study. The application is the perfect place to begin enjoying the many applications that the Rome Reborn team is creating. The other applications take you down to ground level and present a specific area of the city—for example, the Roman Forum, the Colosseum district, or the imperial palace. The Flight over Rome brings it all together and shows you how the individual buildings and monuments fit into a larger pattern of urban organization. Once you get the big picture from this application, we are certain that your appetite for going down to ground level and exploring the individual monuments will be whetted. Your awareness of the endless variety of Rome’s monuments will be raised. Your curiosity will be aroused. Then, after you have explored the other applications on the ground, you’ll want to go back up into the air to see how what at first seemed a jumbled mass of buildings—there are over 7,000 of them!—is starting to come into focus. In short, the Flight over Ancient Rome is not something to use just once. Like a great book, it repays repeated visits. The more you use it, especially in conjunction with our other applications, the more you will get out of it. When you have finished your flight over the city, register in the Rome Reborn CFoommunity on our website, gauge your level of expertise, and see how you stack up against other users. Engage with other members of the Community through the rum. תמונות מהמופע Apps.62184.14300910501267456.0eb94d03-72b6-41fe-8f1e-94b2c94ba451.jpg Apps.44849.14300910501267456.0eb94d03-72b6-41fe-8f1e-94b2c94ba451.jpg Apps.34128.14300910501267456.0eb94d03-72b6-41fe-8f1e-94b2c94ba451.jpg Apps.9424.14300910501267456.0eb94d03-72b6-41fe-8f1e-94b2c94ba451.jpg Apps.2808.14300910501267456.0eb94d03-72b6-41fe-8f1e-94b2c94ba451.jpg קטגוריה:רומא